


Can’t we all just get along?

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hidden Feelings, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Mangus prompt:hidden feelingsThere’s  something there but neither of them know what it is





	Can’t we all just get along?

Ed sat down at the end of the long office table to face the faces of Mario and Angus. Mario sat down across directly from Angus. Angus had been avoiding him, not talking to him as much as he usually would, respecting the boundaries between them.

Mario broke the silence in the room, staring directly at Ed, "Why are we here?" Ed replied sternly, "The two of you were reported for insubordination." As he said the words, anger was painted on Mario's face while Angus had pure confusion written on his. He had no idea what was even happening, "we got what?" Angus asked Ed whom gave him a plain, stuffy, usual 'I'm being serious' look to the younger man  questioning him. "I said you two were being reported for insubordination." He repeated himself. 

Mario was beyond pissed, his tone became heavier, demanding an answer, "Who reported us?" Ed grimaced his palm rubbing his temple for a quick second, a brow quirking, shutting the question away, "They have asked to remain anonymous."  Dr. Will Campbell had actually been the one whom reported the boys, but Ed had been protecting him. Will never really trusted either Mario or Angus. He believed they were know it alls, hence a recent incident where the three were grouped together and they didn't follow his orders on how to treat the case.

"Look, according to the person, you two have been throwing your personal issues out in public around here. Even if you two aren't on speaking terms, a deal needs to be made that you can be cordial and work together. Can't we all just get along? Simply just play nice with each other, hash out your issues outside of work." Ed stated.

Angus didn't really have an answer for that. It had some truth in it, yes he has been avoiding him. He can't really explain what he feels seeing Mario. Angus has never been good at sharing his emotions with people, whether it's friends or family. All he knows is Mario hurt him in a way no one has ever hurt him before. Sure it's silly to go through lengths for a girl, although Angus has always been the person to gain feelings too easily, which is a thing he's been working on, but heather has made everything harder. He can't even bear to be around Mario.


End file.
